The invention relates to cooling or chilling whole blood placed in the water holding tank. The cooling effect is much quicker than cold air coolers or ice coolers and maintains a consistency in temperature that other coolers can not. Some medical or chemical items are temperature sensitive and this invention will assist in handling of such materials. Such cooling devices in the past have been complex, but this present invention is a simple structure for holding water, cooling water, circulating water and controlling/recording the temperature of the water in order to closely control the temperature of items placed in said water.